elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Corundum Ore
is an ore used to smelt into ingots. It is used to make corundum ingots at a smelter. Smelting it together with iron ore produces steel ingots. Corundum Ore Veins Corundum ore veins can be mined with a pickaxe. Each vein, when mined, has a chance to produce a precious gem. The ores in the mines respawn after one month, Skyrim time, while ores found outdoors generally respawn after ten days. Smelting Locations Corundum Ore can be found in the following places: *18 (only for the quest Boethiah's Calling) veins are in Knifepoint Mine, which can be found at the Knifepoint Ridge bandit camp of [[Cracked Tusk Keep]. *Blackreach - has at least 14 veins throughout the area, some are labeled "geode vein". *4 in Goldenrock Mine at Darkwater Crossing, west of Mistwatch. *4 in Dead Drop Mine after the Dead Drop Falls archery puzzle. There are several pieces of ore here as well. *3 East of Lakeview Manor and South of the Guardian Stones and West of the cave exit/entrance that leads into Helgen, in a small depression near the Shrine of Talos (these may spawn as iron veins instead). *2 in Ironback Hideout. *2 in Valtheim Towers, north side of the river. *2 in Stonehill Bluff, to the southwest. *2 south of Shimmermist Cave. On a direct line with Graywinter Watch (very close to the north side of it). *2 south-southwest from the Wreck of the Brinehammer. *2 in Broken Helm Hollow, east of Riften. When inside the main chamber, go all the way to the back and pull the chain. The other is by the river in the main room. *1 on one of the small islands just outside the Dawnstar Sanctuary *1 in Lake Ilinalta, just west of the Guardian Stones outside Riverwood, on the first island the Dragonborn comes to. *1 southwest of Dustman's Cairn (Companions quest dungeon). When the water is reached, head west along the shore. *1 southeast of Windhelm, not too far from the Windhelm Stables. *1 south of the Abandoned Prison, on the riverbank below. *2 in Cold Rock Pass. *1 in Ustengrav Depths on a ledge near the word wall. *1 a short way up the hill, due west from Pinewatch. *1 to the right of Shriekwind Bastion. *1 slightly north (just down the hill) from Froki's Shack. *1 northeast of Bthardamz. *1 just outside of Cradle Stone Tower *1 in Boulderfall Cave. *1 in Greywater Grotto, south/southwest of Helgen. *1 in Pinepeak Cavern, north of Ivarstead. *1 northeast of the Pale Imperial Camp. *1 north-east of the College of Winterhold on the shore of an island. *1 at the base of the platform on which the Lord Stone sits, on the south side. *1 on small island, due south of Faldar's Tooth. *1 in Lost Knife Cave, under the wooden walkway which leads from the bandits' living area to the 'arena'. *1 directly northwest of the Great Lift at Mzinchaleft. Just a few steps beyond the entrance. *1 in Brood Cavern *1 south of Dawnstar. Follow the winding path in back of the barracks up into the hills. Just right of the path. Downhill and southwest of the Nightcaller Temple. *1 northeast of the Battle-Born Farm. East of the road and directly west of the spit of land which juts out into the river. *1 north of the Battle-Born Farm, tucked into Whiterun's city wall. On a small plateau just above a quicksilver ore vein. *1 near Uttering Hills Cave. Head up the snowy mountain slope to the south. The vein is up in the far southwest corner tucked into the rocks and trees. *1 vein in the snow northwest of Irkngthand. *1 piece of ore is on a shelf below deck in the Wreck of the Brinehammer. *1 southwest of Darkwater Crossing. Straight up hill from the end of the bridge. *1 directly north of the Snow Veil Sanctum main entrance, just over the lip of some rocks. *1 at the waterside end of a glacial canyon north of Snow Veil Sanctum's exit. *1 on the western bank of the mouth of the White River, north of a small unmarked fishing encampment, on a direct line east of Snow Veil Sanctum. *1 tucked into rocks northeast of Windhelm's city walls. *1 at the base of Broken Helm Hollow's waterfall. *1 due west of Stendarr's Beacon, at the base if its cliffs, as if winding down towards Broken Helm Hollow. *1 due south of Saarthal, a short way up the mountain on a path that leads to Mount Anthor. *1 on the shore of Lake Ilinalta, east of Ilinalta's Deep, and just south of South Brittleshin Pass. *1 directly north of Saarthal near the coast. It is a bit south but still within view of the coastal Shrine of Talos, tucked into the base of a glacier and some rocks. *1 a few feet northeast of Frostflow Lighthouse. *1 in the countryside halfway between Glenmoril Coven and Sunderstone Gorge near two orange ferns. *1 due south of and up the hill from Crystaldrift Cave. *1 short way north of Gjukar's Monument *1 up the path in Lower Steepfall Burrow *1 in Halted Stream Camp, left of the Transmute Mineral Ore Spell Tome. *1 along the mountain edge north of Shor's Stone. *1 in Eldergleam Sanctuary, on one of the edges. *1 up in the mountains south of Hlaalu Farm and southeast of Brandy-Mug Farm. *1 in Cragwallow Slope, northeast at the mountainside on a rock underneath a pine tree. *1 in Nchuand-Zel Excavation Site, in Markarth. *1 northeast of Northwind Mine, just off the trail. *1 due south of Anga's Mill, southwest of Windhelm, in a crevice marked with a flagpole. *1 on the shore of The Serpent Stone Island. *1 in Uttering Hills Cave, southwest of Anga's Mill, near the practice dummies. *1 at the Ruins of Bthalft, and a second one just southwest. *1 on a small island west from Septimus Signus's Outpost. (It's a rather small deposit, easily missed.) *1 due north from a Shrine of Talos, northeast from Ysgramor's Tomb. *1 in Broken Oar Grotto just under a wooden ramp just before reaching the room with the giant wooden structure (where most of the Blackblood Mauraders are). *2 are just south of the exit from Bleak Falls Barrow, down amongst the mammoth bones on the north shore of Lake Ilinalta. *As with many other ores, Rieklings, Falmer, Animunculi and Ash Spawn may carry a piece. *1 on a plateau of rock above the north shore of Lake Yorgrim halfway between Bronze Water Cave and Forsaken Cave. *1 due north up a steep snow slope in the rocks overlooking Anga's Mill. *1 southeast of the fork where the road from Fort Kastav turns toward Anga's Mill. Just north of the road behind some rocks. *1 vein tucked into the rocks beneath an unmarked hunter's camp halfway between Ansilvund and Kagrenzel. *1 vein east of Largashbur, at the base of the mountain rocks, south of the pond. *1 vein on the small island just to the southwest of the Abandoned Shack island in the swamp of Hjaalmarch. Appearances * ja:Corundum Ore ru:Корундовая руда es:Mineral de corindón Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Items Category:Skyrim: Ore